A Light Inside The Darkness
by ThawFrozenHeart
Summary: Elsa, while in the dungeon was mercilessly raped by Hans. Weeks later, from her horror she found out she was pregnant with Hans' child. Now Anna's trying her best to comfort her sister while Elsa struggles to accept the sick man's child. Strictly not Helsa! Or Hans X Elsa!
1. Prologue

(Warning! Lemon in this chapter! So Elsa got raped by Hans so for the people who hate lemon either proceed with the next chapter or don't read this part ^_^)

This is Arendelle. A once sweet hot summer now became coated in cold, chilling eternal winter. And it was all to be blamed by Arendelle's newly crown queen. The leaders of each kindom was convinced that the only way to stop this winter was to bring home the run away queen and thaw the chilling snow. But one leader, specifically Duke Weasletown-I mean, sorry, Duke Weselton thought otherwise. He planned his own way of thawing the ice was by killing the 'monster' who cursed the land.

That Duke was willing to uncover Arendelle's secret as to why the gates were closed. And that Duke believes everything he sees. When he saw Elsa accidentally created an arc of ice shards, he believed that Elsa used 'sorcery' that made the ice. And a monster when Elsa never meant to slip him in the ice Elsa created.

And now, Elsa awakes from her slumber, gaining consciousness from slipping and bumping her head. It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. The place was dark and cold. She sat up from her seat and and tried to look at the nearby window only to be yanked back by the chains that bind her hands. As she saw her bind hands, she immediately knew she wasn't at her ice palace but in Arendelle's dungeon chambers. She found a way to look at the window much clearly and saw that Arendelle was covered in nothing but ice and snow. To her horror, her sister was right.

"*gasp!* No...What have I done?" Then a sound of a door opening caught her attention. Hans walked in with a lamp in hand and placed it down. Elsa walked towards Hans.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked directly. No hint of emotions, but deep down, she was feeling scared. She wanted to stop the winter she was causing. She wanted all the problems gone, like a cold breeze just passing through. Elsa waited for an answer from Hans but instead he went closer to her and held her chin up to look at him.

"Oh, Elsa. If you could only love me, everything might have been easier." Elsa didn't have time to react as Hans pulled Elsa into a forceful kiss. Elsa was trying to pull away from the kiss but the chains on her hands was making it harder for her to do. When they pulled away, Elsa widened her eyes while Hans had a sinister smirk across his lips.

"What?" Elsa managed to say one word out of her confused state.

"When your sister introduced you to me, I kept my eyes on the prize." Hans said as he round in circles around Elsa, seductively looking at her. Elsa was now trembling in fear. Hans cupped Elsa cheeks as she was forced to look at Hans' green orbs.

"When we were on the north mountain and when you fell unconscious, I couldn't just let them kill such a beautiful creature as you are." Hans had let go of Elsa then the next thing she heard was the zipping of a pants. Elsa immediately closed her eyes, so as not to see Hans' 'man' fully erected in front of her. Now Elsa is aware of whats gonna happen. She was going to be raped by a sick man.

"Hans, please...don't do this" Elsa now cowering in fear couldn't stand up to him. But Hans didn't hear her please and went closer to her ear.

"Now, all I have to do is take that prize." As Hans ripped Elsa's dress and kissed her neck roughly. Elsa couldn't do anything. She was scared. Terrified. She didn't want this. Hans made his way to Elsa's chest and ripped that part of her dress to reveal her bare chest. Hans sucked on one nipple and played with the other.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

"Quiet down!" As Hans removed one of his glove and shoved it in her mouth. Elsa was doing her best struggling from Hans' grip but he was too strong. His hands made it down to her clit and sucked on it. Her fear, adding by the second as she knew her virginity would be Hans positioned himself in her entrance and without notice he forcefully penetrated her. Elsa could only cry as she felt pain through her lower regions. After a few thrust Hans released his seed inside of her. He even had a satisfied look on his face when he removed his 'man' out of Elsa's 'woman'.

Hans fixed himself and removed the glove from Elsa's mouth. She lied down on the bed, crying for what he had done to her. Hans made his way to Elsa and kneel at her.

"You know, for a virgin, you sure know how to pleasure a man." Elsa glared at him.

"Prince Hans! The leaders are awaiting you." One of the guards has managed to speak up.

"I'll be on my way." Hans stared at Elsa and smiled at her.

"Well, my Queen, you have to excuse me. And maybe later, I'll be searching for your sister." Elsa was in rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!"

"Don't worry, I had enough love for today." Hans left the room leaving Elsa inside. Elsa was now worried for her sister. She knew she couldn't trust Hans. With all her strength, she managed to stand up only when she walks, she feels the pain. Her knees becoming weak. But she didn't give up for her sister. As Elsa saw ice quickly freezing the room, she tried to pull once more. Guards suddenly tried to open the door. Elsa panicked, that made the ice freeze faster. Before Hans could stop her, she was gone. Hans was enraged and followed after her.

Elsa made the same dress she wore earlier but much firmer. The pain in between her thighs hadn't gone away. She was walking, somewhere she couldn't point out. Away from Hans, from her sister, from Arendelle. It was too much for her. The blizzard was making it harder for her to see. She was scared. Then, she heard footsteps following behind her. She wanted to run but she couldn't.

"Elsa!" Her heart dropped as she heard that familiar voice. She wanted to get away so badly.

"Get away from me!"

"Don't you want to know what happened to your sister?" Elsa fell silent.

"She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart." Elsa was in disbelief.

"What...no"

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you!" Elsa's eyes widened. She couldn't do anything but fall down on her knees. Her heart shattered from Hans' words. Anna was gone. Her only sister, her family and it was all her fault. Elsa heard a sound of a sword. She didn't dare to look up. She didn't care if she would die. Nothing matters to her anymore. She waited for the blow but nothing came up. Instead it was a shout.

"NO!"

Elsa looked up from and from her horror, Anna was standing there, frozen solid.

"Anna! No...no...please, no." As Elsa cupped Anna's frozen face, she cried in her arms and hugged her ice like statue figure. Everyone around them fell silent. Then Anna started to thaw. Olaf gave a cheerful sigh, so did Kristoff and Sven. Anna, who is now unfrozen looked down at her sister. Elsa felt a move at Anna. She looked up to find her sister not frozen anymore. She gave a cheerful smile.

"Anna?" And both hugged each other. At that moment everyone was happy. Elsa managed to thaw the ice from Arendelle and Anna punched Hans. Every problem was solved and Kristoff managed to have the latest model of a new sled. He was even named as Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer. For once Elsa was happy. She never thought of what Hans done to her. She paid full focus to her sister and to her kingdom until one night...

End of Prologue

 _So what do you guys think? Please post a common/review and like/favorite/ follow and share this story to your friends. c:_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Elsa's POV

*GASP!*

"Pant, pant, pant*

I woke up again in yet another nightmare. I don't want to sleep anymore. This is getting ridiculous. I kept seeing him even in my dreams. I kept seeing what he did to me. This was the third one I had after three weeks has passed since I thawed the ice on Arendelle. His green eyes had never failed to scar me. Knocks on the door surprised me.

"Queen Elsa? It is time for breakfast your majesty."

"Yes, I'll be on my way."

I readied myself as I walked outside my room and to the Dining Hall. I just have to…"act natural" as how others say. Along the way I was greeted by the servants in the palace. I faked a smile and bowed down to them. As I arrived in the Dining Hall, Anna wasn't there yet. I saw Gerda passing by and approached her.

"Gerda? Have you seen Anna?"

"Kai is on his way to wake her up, your majesty." I was calmed at the moment.

"My Queen, you seemed to be tensed." I was surprised by Gerda's words. Was I that showing? I simply just smiled to her.

"I'm fine Gerda. I'm just not feeling myself today."

"Hey Elsa! You're up early."

"Anna the right term is you're up late." Anna just smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"What's for breakfast?" I chuckled at my little sister's behavior. At least by this my mind wouldn't be thinking about Hans. I get scared every time I hear his name. I mean wouldn't be? You, getting mercilessly raped. You even satisfied that horrible person. Traumatized, I think I am one.

After breakfast I walked to the Study Room. I didn't have time to leave there since there was a lot of paperwork to finish. Kai has kindly given me my meals.

3 Days Later…

Days have passed and I know that I was a horrible mess. I still have two more piles of paperwork to finish. My eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. I was starting to lose my energy but I still kept my focus on the papers. As I turned to the next paper, I drew back. It was an invitation with a green seal. It seems to be an invitation from a neighboring country. Then those eyes had come to my vision. It was the very same eyes that scarred me. Then knocks on the door made me jump in fear.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" I sighed in relief. It was just Anna.

"Yes, you may enter." Anna walked and was surprised to see me.

"Elsa! You look horrible. You haven't left the Study?" I was not pleased myself to let her see me like this.

"I'm the Queen. I can't just let these papers be sitting around. I'll be fine as soon as I finish." I was about to sign when Anna took my pen and placed it in the table.

"Aaand the Queen needs time to rest. C'mon Elsa, let's get you to bed." Anna pulled me off my chair. In panic, I drew back away from her hold.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll go later."

"Signing papers can wait but you, you need some shut eye sister. We can have a beautiful Queen not having her beauty rest."

"NO!...Please….Don't make me go to sleep." I was starting to crack. I didn't want Anna to worry but I don't want to sleep as well.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Tears were spilling and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Besides, I really want someone to talk to. I couldn't keep this a secret much longer.

"I-If I go to sleep, I would see him again!"

"Who?"

"Hans! Three weeks ago when I was locked up in the dungeon, Hans raped me." Anna gasped and I just cried louder.

"Oh Elsa…To think he would go that far. Man if I see that guy's face again I'll even do better than punching his face." Anna turned to me and hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Why don't I sleep with you? If you get scared we'll just hug each other. Sounds good?" It eased me a bit and I just nodded.

"Good, let's go to bed then." I prepared myself to bed and we laid down together.

"Goodnight Elsa"

"Goodnight Anna"

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _A/N: Here is Chapter 1 for all of you's. Hope you leave a review/comment, vote/favorite/follow and share this story for all Frozen fans!_

 _Please wait for the next chapter!_

 _ThawFrozenHeart here! Signing off!_


End file.
